thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynder Fabric
Cynder Fabric is owned by YourFavoriteSalmon, don't use without perms... Info Name: Cynder Fabric Gender: Female District: 8 Age: 15 Weapon: Sword, Throwing Knives, Traps Appearance: Cynder has dark black hair and olivish green eyes. She is 5'4. Strengths/skills: Cynder is a very good trap maker, making them out of anything she can find. She is skilled with a sword and throwing knives. She is a very fast runner too. Weakness(es): She cannot swim, mostly because she is from District 8. This also means she cannot climb either. Personality: Cynder is shy, cute, and if she talks to you, sweet. She can be very defensive if someone threatens her or her friends. ''' '''Backstory/History: Cynder grew up in District 8's alleyways, were previous year's victor Burgundy from. She knew him, but didn't get to know him well when he was reaped. She watched him win, and went to him in the victor's village for advice, as she knew he was very skilled with a sword. Burgundy had lost Amaya in the games, and he was lonely in the victor's village. He was happy to help Cynder. He taught her everything he knew with a sword, and Cynder became just as good with it as he was. She was now 15 years old, her chances of being reaped increasing. 'She then saw something out of the corner of her eye, and looked over, to see a large monsterous thug. The thug was cannibalistic, insane, eating the body of a peacekeeper it seemed he killed earlier. He looked around 18, before he turned to Cynder, grinning with a bloodstained grin, as he charged. Cynder dodged just in time, as the man swung at her again with a large club. Cynder dodged again, being quicker than her opponent. She ran rolled between his legs, getting behind him. She quickly jumped on his back and started to punch his skull. He rammed her against a wall, hurting her legs. She limped, and the thug swung again, She dove to the floor just in time. The thug swung and hit her in the side, as she coughed up blood. Every breath she took hurt worst than the last, and she knew she had broken ribs. She coughed, thinking she was utterly beaten, until she saw it. A metal trash can lid. She grabbed it, deflecting a blow from the club, which popped her right shoulder out of place.' When the thug lifted the club again, she bashed the trash can lid into his face. He fell over, unconscious. She limped away. She arrived on Burgundy's doorstep, where she collapsed from pain. She woke up, being nursed back to health by capitol doctors. "Your lucky your a friend of a victor." they said. She was too... Interview Angle: She will tell the story of her fight with the thug. Bloodbath Strategy: She will get something she needs, like a sword or backpack, then escape and start to make traps from whatever was in the backpack. Games Strategy: She will set up many traps around the area she will reside in, and lure tributes into them. ''' '''Token: Cross necklace. Height: 5'4 Fears: Meeting the cannibalistic thug again. Alliance: Depends. Cynder Fabric.png|Real-life Cynder Interview.png|Interview and possibly Victor outfit. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:District 8 Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds